


The second time I followed you home

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Camping, Evakteket Challenge, Evakteket Summer Challenge, Falling In Love, First Time, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shy Even, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Top Isak Valtersen, back packing, condident Isak, outdoors, ridigulous drinks, sex outside, summer fling you can't forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: When they had left Oslo at the end of May to do a tour of the Scandinavia, there was no way he would have thought he would find this beautiful boy in Denmark. That he would fall in love and end up traveling with him instead of his own squad. No way.





	The second time I followed you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laika_the_wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Evakteket Summer Challenge. My promts were interrail/back packing, summer fling you can't forget and ridigulous coctails. I wanted to keep this summery and easy to read, I hope it is just that.
> 
> And as always, thank you my dear spouse who reads my fics and makes sure they're ready for other to read, listens me rant about not knowing what to write and who encourages me to run with my ideas and is all in all the best spouse anyone could have. I love you. <3

When they had left Oslo at the end of May to do a tour of the Scandinavia, there was no way he would have thought he would find this beautiful boy in Denmark. That he would fall in love and end up traveling with him instead of his own squad. No way.

Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus had been understanding in their disbelief when he told that he was actually going to go with Even and not with them. It may have helped that Even had left his own squad behind as well, and that they actually had hit it off with his squad in a way that they all now traveled together. So no actual harm done there, everyone was happy and traveling and would meet up in Oslo in June again. 

He turned his head to look at Even who laid on the sand next to him, almost asleep and looking so peaceful. He inspected the other boy for a while. The long torso, the long arms and legs, the ridiculous hair that was all over the place, the beautiful cheekbones and that perfect mouth that just screamed for kisses. So he did just that, kissed the pink lips and giggled when he felt Even startle a bit from his touch. He had really been almost asleep.

When they had first arrived at Drejby StrandCamping, he had used all of his willpower not to yell at Magnus who had booked it. It was horrible in there, from the minute they arrived he hated it. Why, he couldn’t quite figure out but there was something. Something that felt just wrong and boring and stupid and there was way too many families with kids making noise.

But he kinda had promised that he wouldn’t complain too much because this was supposed to be a fun trip for them to celebrate the end of a long spring at the Uni. Just the boys, no girlfriends or boyfriends, some beer, maybe some weed, chilling, no tight schedule or anything. What wasn’t planned was that they would meet Even and his friends at Drejby on their second night there. 

He hadn’t told anyone that he actually did see Even quite soon after they arrived and it might have been the reason he chilled and didn’t yell at Magnus. That would stay his own secret. He had seen the tall boy leaning against the shower building, looking like a sex god or something. Sun hitting his hair so it looked even more golden, sun making his long legs look like they went on and on forever, making his body look slender and his skin look radiant. 

Something about the way he stood there, leaning to the wall, made his mouth water. It had been a while since he had hooked up with anyone. Maybe a little thing, just for one night, would cheer him up. And annoy the boys but hey, he had his needs. They would understand. And if not that would be their problem, not his. He turned his head to face the boys again, realising that he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about since he had spent his time admiring the boy, not listening to Magnus and Jonas talking. 

Their first evening at Drejby had been pretty uneventful, nothing interesting. They all were a bit tired from traveling so they decided to catch some long needed sleep. But the second evening was a totally different story. He may have noticed that the pretty boy was sitting at the campfire and since there was room for them as well, he kinda hinted that maybe they should go there as well. Jonas gave him a look that told him he knew what he was up to, but he also knew that Jonas would never cock block him, so he just smiled innocently.

While at the fire they started talking with the other group of boys and found out that they shared a lot of common interests, and soon the whole group was happily talking about studying, music, weed, partying, capitalist marketing shit - Mikael and Jonas - and films. 

He had deliberately picked up a place near the beautiful boy and found himself in deep conversation with the boy who had said his name was Even. They talked about films, how Even loved epic love stories and how he loved action movies, and agreed to disagree about what makes a good movie and what not. Not before arguing about it for almost two hours, though.

They were still smiling through the heated conversation. It was so easy, and he kinda felt like he had known Even longer than for just a few hours. It was getting late and without them actually even noticing it, the others went to bed and suddenly they were the only people left there, still talking. 

You could think that would have changed things, that they would have at least noticed that all the others leaved. Yes, they did say good night to them but then again, it was just a automated response, they really didn’t pay attention to anything or anyone else than the person next to them.

There was only two of them, there was nobody else in their own little world, just two boys totally and head over heels falling for each other. For him this was something he had never felt before, the ease of it, the way he just wanted to touch the other one, wanted to hear everything the other one had to say, the way he just wanted to be there, near the other boy.

It felt like it was meant to be. It felt like coming home and it made him a bit scared actually. Because he had no idea if the other boy felt the same, if he was single or seeing someone or maybe even more importantly, if the other boy fancied him. He had been out as gay for years now but he still felt that his gaydar was broken and in constant need of readjustment. 

But then, after they had sat in silence for quite a while, just looking at the fire that was fading away already he had decided that he just needed to be brave. He moved closer and whispered to the other boy’s ear that he wanted to kiss him. He could see in the summer night that the other boy blushed and for a moment he thought that he had gone too far, but then he noticed a small nod. He wasn’t the only one who wanted this, the only one who wanted to kiss. So he let his fingers trace the outlines of Even’s lips before letting his own lips meet them. He had kissed a lot of boys, he liked kissing and making out. But there was something different about this kiss. 

There were no fireworks in the sky, there was no thunder and lightning, but there was something different, new, something else. Those lips just fitted against his own lips, like they were meant to be there, kissing his. Making him moan a bit, open his lips so the other boy could slip his tongue into his mouth making the moan louder, more vocal. He returned the favor and licked the other boys lips, making them open beautifully for his tongue so he could taste him and get even more aroused. The other boy tasted like a summer night and it made him smile into the kiss. He could feel the other boy also smiling. 

Kissing the boy felt so good. It was everything. He wanted to kiss Even forever and that feeling was new to him. He also kinda had the feeling it was new to the other boy as well. The kiss went on for a good while, tasting and getting used to the way the other one reacted, tasted, moaned, the way he let his hands move to his lower back, to his hair, to his waist, the way the other boy’s skin felt under his hands. How it was warm and familiar but new at the same time. How it felt like coming home and yet it was filled with the feeling of being in front of something he had never met before. 

He didn’t know which one it was who stopped the kiss. Maybe it was both of them, it didn’t even matter. The thing that mattered was that there was a smile on their faces. There was a need to get to know the other one better. Need to touch more, taste more, have the other one close, closer. They rested their foreheads against each other, not saying anything. The moment didn’t need words, it was fine as it was, in silent, in the subtle light of scandinavian midsummer night.

He took the other boys hand in his own. He needed something to ground him a bit from the feeling his mind was having. And it worked, he felt much more in the moment right away, he felt like he was there with someone special. That this was special. And like from a joint decision they stood up and walked to Even’s tent.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, enjoying the light and silence. Everyone else was already sleeping, which suited them just fine. This moment was theirs, not for the others. Then the other boy broke the silence by saying that he hadn’t ever been with another man. His voice was shy, almost a whisper, like a plead saying that he wanted this but he didn’t know how.

He stopped and lifted his hands to the other boy’s face, making sure he was listening to him and would really hear when he said that they had no hurry anywhere. That they would take things as slow as the other boy wanted to. That they didn’t need to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. And then after a moments silence he added that he at least didn’t have any lube or condoms with him, giggling a bit. He could see that made the other boy blush a bit. The other boy was even more beautiful when he blushed like that. Holding his head a bit down, cheeks flustered and eyes wide and lips a bit parted. 

When they got to the tent they got undressed and curled into each other, holding on to the other one like they had done it forever. To a stranger they would have looked like a couple that had been together maybe for years, not a couple that had just met. But for them it was natural that the other boy laid on his back and that he was under his arm, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder, listening the way he breathed. He had never been a peaceful sleeper, he always tossed and turned during night and this night wasn’t anything different from that. But the other boy didn’t seem to mind. He noticed the other boy scooping him to be the little spoon in the morning. 

The next night was Midsummer eve, and the two squads had decided to spend it together. They made a trip to the nearest store to get stuff like food and alcohol and someone had the idea of making ridiculous drinks. So they bought all kinds of stupid stuff to mix together. He might have bought condoms and lube when he was sure others weren’t watching, but of course the other boy had seen him do that.

Oh boy, the look he had had in his eyes. Eyes wide, gone dark, those amazing pretty lips a bit open and just staring at him. He had smiled to the other boy, hoping that his smile would tell the other boy that he was just wanting to be sure he would be prepared when and if they decided to have sex. That there really was no rush, they would take this as slowly as the other boy wanted. He had no hurry, he was willing to wait. 

Others naturally picked up quite soon that he and the other boy had eyes only for each other and teased them. But they didn’t care about that, they made sure they were close to each other so they could steal touches, hold hands, steal kisses, steal looks. Having the other one there close and near was everything.

The feeling of this was new to him but for some reason he didn’t even think about it. He just enjoyed it. No panic, no analyzing the situation which he normally would do, no thinking what others would think, no thinking what the other boy thought because there was this feeling, the feeling that the other boy was just as calm about this as he was. And that feeling was everything. 

That evening the whole gang mixed together, sharing food, stories, ideas, thoughts. The other boy stayed near him which he was happy about, they would hold hands and steal kisses whenever they could. It didn’t take long after they started making the drinks that others wanted to know what was going on with them. He looked at the other boy who looked down, blushing, and said that he didn’t know, that time would tell. He noticed Jonas looking at him with a smile on his face, the kind of smile that best friends have, the kind that tells he knows something you haven’t even figured out yourself yet. 

All of them took turns making drinks, the more ridiculous the better. Mixing tomato juice with cola and vodka was Magnus’s idea and it made everyone almost puke because it was so horrible. But all they did was laugh because the drink was so cute with the little umbrella. Red wine and sprite was not the best idea either, or the sparkling wine, apple juice and aloe vera drink that Jonas mixed. They all tasted everything and agreed to never do that again because every one of the drinks were just horrible. But it was fun, they all laughed and came up with even more ridiculous mixes. 

When the night was turning into morning, he felt the other boy take his hand and lead him to his tent. He followed gladly, wanting to be near the other boy in a way that wasn’t possible with the others around them. They whispered things into each other’s ears while walking. How the other one looked hot, how they wanted to touch each other, that they wanted more. 

The walk was filled with kisses, moans, whispers. He had thought that a tent might not be the best place for having sex for the first time but he didn’t say anything, not yet when he wasn’t sure if that was something the other boy wanted. They would go as far as the other boy wanted them to go. But when the other boy whispered into his ear that he had prepped himself earlier that night, that he was clean and ready, the words went straight to his dick and he moaned loudly against the other boy’s skin. Fuck.

He hadn’t expected this, not all. He felt the other boy watching him, waiting for him to say something, anything. He wasn’t sure if he could say anything, if his voice would carry, so he just kissed the other boy instead, let his fingers run along the sides of his body and leaned close enough that the other boy would feel his hard dick pressing into his thigh. Soon he felt hands pressing him closer to the other boy.

He whispered to the other boy’s ear that his tent was too small for them to have sex, that they should take something to lie on and enjoy the neverending light of midsummer and do it outside. Somewhere where there would be only the two of them, their skin, want, lust, lips, joy. So they picked up a blanket from the tent, walked to the woods holding hands and looked for a place quiet enough, private enough for them where they laid the blanket down and their naked bodies on top of it. 

Suddenly there was skin on skin, hands on skin, lips on skin, moans, teeth, tongues, dicks grinding. He wanted this to be something the other boy would look back at thinking it had been special, good, sexy, hot, satisfying. So he took his time exploring the other boy, making sure he was aware of what made the other boy tick, what got the biggest moans, what made his hips lift up and meet his own, what made his head turn back and his mouth open even more. 

He wanted the boy in front of him so bad. He wanted everything he had to offer. That startled him a bit because he hadn’t thought this would be anything else than a hookup, but now that the boy was under him, panting and whispering how much he wants him inside him, he realised he wanted the boy to stay. Forever. He didn’t want the boy to let go of his hips ever. He wanted to hear that moan till the end of days. To feel that skin on his own skin. That beautiful dick grinding against his thigh. He moaned loudly, blushing because he realised that they still were in a public place. He had his fingers inside the other boy, three of them, to make sure he would be open for him, to make sure it wouldn’t hurt when he pushed in there with his dick instead. 

He put the condom on and and lubed his dick up while looking at the other boy straight to his eyes. To the eyes that were wide, pupils blown out of lust and want, looking directly at him with desire and anticipation. He lifted his eyebrows as to ask if the other boy was ready and got a small nod as an answer. Slowly he pushed his dick to the entrance of the other boy who put his long, beautiful legs around his waist, and he started to push inside the other boy’s warm, tight hole. He closed his eyes, the feeling was amazing and he tightened his grip of the other boy as he pushed deeper and deeper, slowly, until he bottomed out.

Slowly he started to move his hips, paying close attention to the other boy because he didn’t want any discomfort for him. But that seemed to be an irrelevant fear, as the boy was clearly enjoying being fucked, making loud moans, which lead to him placing his hand on the other boy’s mouth while whispering that they really don’t want anyone to hear them. That did things to both of them, they found a rhythm that made them both get closer and closer to coming until he couldn’t wait any longer.

He wrapped his hand around the other boy’s rock hard dick and started jacking him off with it. While whispering to the boy’s ear how good he was, how he felt so good for him, how he was going to come any second now and when the other boy came in his hand he felt that his own orgasm took him over as well. 

For a moment they just stayed there, laying, panting, staring at each other. As he gently drew himself out of the other boy and laid down beside him he felt things. Things that he hadn’t felt before. Trust, the feel of being home, the feeling that you knew the person next to you, the desire to just touch him, tell him how you feel. So he did.

He held the other boy, slowly running his hand through his hair and kissing his collar bones, shoulders, neck, cheeks, forehead. The other boy laid there silent, listening to him and just melting into his touch, waiting for him to be silent as well until telling him that he felt the same way. 

That this wasn’t the first time he saw him. That the other boy had seen him in Oslo. At Uni. That he just was so sure he wouldn’t fancy the other boy. Which was ridiculous because the other boy was the most beautiful boy he had even seen. He looked at the boy, not able to say anything because he didn’t know how to tell the other one how wrong he was. So he just held the other boy there on his arms, whispering to his ear that he would never say no to him. 

He smiled at the memories. He still couldn’t believe that beautiful boy was his. He felt that Even was watching him, that the tables had turned, that now it was Even who was watching him as he was clearly not present, wiggling his eyebrows like asking where did he go. He thought for a second that he’d tell him, but instead he just kissed the boy again and snuggled closer to him. To his boy, his love, his life, the place he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about these two, they're my favorite boys and I just love them. I haven't written this long fic with Isak's POV before so that was something different for me. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments make my heart beat faster and are always more that welcomed. Happy midsummer honeys and most importantly, happy birthday to Isak <3


End file.
